As disclosed in JP2011-529822A, in damper control devices that control damping forces of a front-wheel side damper and a rear-wheel side damper interposed between a vehicle body of a two-wheeled vehicle and a front or a rear wheel, for example, a damper control device that controls the damping force on the basis of a sky hook control is known.
In this sky hook control, the damper control device includes a stroke sensor that detects a stroke in the front wheel side damper, a stroke sensor that detects a stroke in the rear wheel side damper, and a pitching sensor that detects a pitching angular velocity of the vehicle body. Then, the damper control device calculates stroke speeds of the front-wheel side damper and the rear-wheel side damper by differentiating displacements detected by the stroke sensors, calculates damping coefficients of the front-wheel side damper and the rear-wheel side damper from the pitching angular velocity and the stroke speeds of the front and rear dampers with reference to a three-dimensional map prepared in advance, and controls the damping force of each damper in an open loop.